The Unconquerable Red Lioness
by samira403
Summary: A sneak peak into the life of Ginny Potter after the war, in her own words.


**Disclaimer** : The world of Harry Potter and the characters are obviously J K Rowling's property.

This is the rough draft which I wrote out to help guide me for the french version I was writing. And then I thought why not publish this one too?!

* * *

 **The Witches Of Today: The Unconquerable Red Lioness**

 _Parvati Patil_

This week, I have the immense honour of introducing a true Gryffindor, an example of tenacity and softness; understanding and loyalty: Ginny Potter. Ginny is one of the strongest witches I know. I admire her not only for her Quidditch exploits and her Bat-bogey hex, but also for her frankness and her ability to face the many obstacles life has presented her. Ginny Potter, my dear readers of the Witch Weekly, has lots of tips to share with you. Read on to discover her secrets as a young mother, her beauty tips, and the icing on the cake - the best-kept secret of the Golden trio, her love story.

She welcomes me in her home, the Black Manor in London. It's 10 o'clock in the morning but Ginny already has messy hair, a quill stuck in it and traces of coffee on an old Gryffindor sweater. We sit in her living room, close to the fire and she gives me a spiced tea, just like I've loved them since our time at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _P :_ _First, a small intro for our readers?_

G : For those who do not know me, my name is Ginny. I am a mother of three, a former Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, and I currently write for the Quidditch section in the Daily Prophet.

 _P: So, let's start with your sports career. Do you miss Quidditch?_

G: I miss the competition sometimes and also the team. I still practice the sport, of course, every Sunday at my parents' house. Sometimes I train with the Harpies.

 _P: What prompted the career change then?_

G: Mainly, it's because I missed my family. Whenever I went back and forth between the seasons, I would notice all the little details I was missing of James, Albus and Teddy [godson of Harry Potter]. When we learned that I was pregnant with Lily, it seemed like a good time to say goodbye to professional sports. But you know me, I'm not someone to sit idle at home. So when the Gazette approached me, I immediately jumped at the opportunity.

 _P: Do you get as much joy and/or pride in this new profession? You were after all an idol to the younger generation of Quidditch players._

G: If you had asked me this question a few months ago, I would not have known what to reply. Today I can tell you that yes, I like to do both, play as much as write.

 _P: And how did this revelation come to you?_

G [a tiny tender smile playing on her lips]: Harry of course, what a question! It was during the off-season but the sports section had to be published. I was tearing out my hair trying to figure out a topic for my article because my role, in my head, was to comment on the matches in writing and give my opinion on the plays. I was ready to give up when Harry told me:

"Gin, people read your articles for your passion of the sport; not just for the results of the Quidditch matches. So, you do not need the season to begin to inspire people to love Quidditch and share your passion with them. Write your article by keeping in mind the number of young people who can benefit from your experience. "

So, I would say that I've found a happy medium to do what I love.

 _P: Looks like Harry is supporting you in this new job?_

G: Personally, I think it comforts him to know that he has someone trustworthy who is now part of the magical press. And the fact that I am also at home full time delights him because he is no longer the only parent to take care of children now.

 _P: Well, that's for sure. He must be very relieved. But tell me, has the distance been hard on your relationship? And what advice would you give to our readers who may be far from those they love?_

G: Harry and I have always had to deal with the distance. We had many moments of doubt that our relationship was not meant to last. But in the end, we would always remind ourselves that we had survived a war. A few months apart pale quickly compared to that. Then, Harry is just the most understanding, mature and patient man I know. He accepted the fact that we were both young with dreams to fulfill.

I would say to the readers that we often have to compromise. Honesty is paramount in communication so that both of you understand the importance of the sacrifices you're making. It is also important to believe and trust that you will be reunited and that your love is strong enough to wait for that moment.

 _P: And what would you say to those who fall in love with their brother's best friend? Many do not know this, but your relationship with Harry took a long time to become official!_

G [laughing]: I would tell them to go for it because boys can very well take five to six years before looking at you any differently than the little sister who is always just hanging around whenever he is there. Despite having known Harry since I was ten years old and loving him since that day, he made me wait a lot before reciprocating my attentions and he was very lucky that I had already admitted to myself that no other boy could be equal to him in my eyes.

 _P: Who is the most affectionate one in your relationship?_

G: Harry probably. He is often the one who makes the big gestures for the anniversaries but he is also so attentive without really doing it consciously, especially with the children. He loves to dote on them and shower them with attention.

 _P: And what would be the greatest gesture he's ever made?_

G: There are too many, I swear to you. He has a piece of paper that he carries with him, on which he's copied a terrible love poem, from memory, one that I had dedicated to him my first year at Hogwarts. It's so humiliating. Moreover, just the other day he told me that he bought us a family house in Ottery St Catchpole; a house with a large garden where I could take out my broom whenever I want, close to my parents and our very good friend Luna Scamander.

 _P: Speaking of homes, I like what you've done with Black Manor._

G [stunned and bewildered]: I hope you don't think that I've managed to turn this mournful old mansion into a family home by myself? Oh no, all the credit goes to Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis. Although I was a tad suspicious and cautious of their new venture, I must admit that they are real professionals, with impeccable style. I am eternally grateful to Zamira [Gulch, journalist for the Daily Prophet] for recommending their service.

 _P: We talked about career, love and home and if we had to talk about children, what would you have to say?_

G: That I adore mine, that I would never have imagined myself as a mother hen. But at the same time, I thank Merlin every day for the phenomenal help of my mother because my children and my godson can be naughty pixies when they want.

 _P: Lily too?_

G: Oh yes. Now that she can move around on her own, she never tires of venturing out and touching everything. Although we have redecorated the house, there is always a risk that we have missed a Dark Artifacts in a random room somewhere in this house. She worries us terribly, especially poor Teddy who would give his life for Lily.

 _P: Can I just say that you look as good now after three pregnancies as you did when we left Hogwarts; gorgeous hair, healthy skin and the strongest physique I've seen on a witch yet._

G: You're very kind to say so, but truthfully, there's nothing that a good hour of Quidditch session does not fix for me. Being active and doing things that you love will automatically translate into feeling good, positive and happy. Beyond that, there is not much to beauty that interests me.

But I will say, since Sleekeazy's can be useless for redheads, Asian Dragon Hair and dust of Moonstone mixed in with your favourite shampoo give some nice shine to the hair when rinsed off.

 _P: Well thank you so much Ginny for your time and your contribution._

G: It was my pleasure, Parvati.

So here you have it my readers, a little peak into the life of the famous Ginevra Potter. I hope you've enjoyed this exclusive interview and don't forget to pick up your copy next week to find out which witch will be divulging some interesting tidbits on her life!


End file.
